Converter circuits (such as H bridges and buck converters) can be used in amplifiers that produce controlled outputs from given supply voltages. Switching operation in individual converter circuits give rise to undesirable ripple currents and voltages. The ripple currents can be reduced via filter circuits (e.g., LC filter circuits) disposed between the amplifiers and the load. Higher switching frequencies result in lower ripple currents, thereby requiring smaller inductors and capacitors in the filter circuits. However, the switching losses increase at higher frequencies, thereby reducing the efficiency of the circuit.